Blood-Love
by Kara-Uchiha
Summary: This story is about two Vampires Rain(16) and Eamon(19), It is a completely original story


Whispers of the Dead- Chapter 1-

In the early 1800's people believed that vampires were the source of all evil, and were forces not to be reckoned with, for the young Rain a female vampire with long silvery hair and eyes as red, as blood spilling onto the floor after a vampire has consumed the life of humans, she believes that, that is just the way vampires survive, like the strong lion feeding on the weak deer. But some dare to question this, both human and vampire alike, is it vampires that are the evil ones, it could just as easily be the humans themselves…

On the dark, breezy shores of Stavanger, stands a bleak grey castle, facing the ocean on a cliff edge. In the cold mist of a winters day. The black figure which blends in with the fog on the shore, for the pillar's peeks could not be seen for the darkish clouds that shroud them, a castle that appears to be unlived in, who would live in such a bleak place miles away from anyone who could possible see it? Who indeed?

"JEEVEZ" shouted a dark red headed boy with silver stained eyes, that if you looked into them you would become lost within them, he wore black leather trousers, a simple white t-shirt with a black long-sleeved jacket that ended at the top of his waist, around the base of his jacket was white fur, upon the rims of his jacket sleeves, were blue flames, he sat, at the head on a long oak table, in the grandest matching chair that you would have ever seen. His legs lingering on the table crossed as if the furniture he sat on was worth nothing at all.

"yes, young master, how can I be of assistants" said a pale, old looking man wearing a butlers suit, and black spectacles with white hair that meet around the back of his head stood above the young man, waiting for his masters commands. The young man lifted his head, to look into the eyes of the wise looking old man, on his cheek was a black birth mark in the shape of a dragons head and claws, a moment of silence, lingered over the two men, until a loud sigh came from the young man's mouth

"Jeeves, where might Rain be today?" said the young man

The old man then intern let out a small sigh "My lord, with all due respect, I understand that the young master Eamon, took pity upon the young miss Rain, but must Young Master, know where she be all the time it has after all been six years since the Young master brought young Miss Rain home to live with us, I do not believe she is going to run off"

"This has nothing to do with Rain running off anywhere, I would just like to know as her guardian, where she is on today's dusk morning" Eamon explained to Jeeves hoping that he would quietly give in and tell him where Rain may be, to his luck he did.

Another sigh left Jeeves' mouth, realizing why Eamon was so focused on finding Rain's whereabouts

"The young Rain, it is her birthday today is it not, My lord"

"Is it? I had not realized"

"My lord?"

"Yes maybe I did know, but still Jeeves?!"

One last sigh left Jeeves's mouth "If you must know Sir, she is in the west tower at its peck"

Rain a young girl with silver long hair wore a black, strapless dress, with a velvet pink trim at its base, she wore, over the knee high boots with the same velvet trim at the peck of them and pink soles. Above her head flew a purplish bat with a long tail, and small horns on its head.

Rain let out a sigh.

She was looking out the window of the tall, dark, drafty, tower. It seemed as if she longed to walk among the other people in the village. Where the lights shine brightest during the late hours of the night. The small bat like creature flew over Rain and lowered itself on her head, curling up into a ball at the same time. Its tail rapping around its body, strategically placing the spikes that were at the base of its tail.

"Oh, Agaron what do you believe the world to be beyond this castle?" Rain sighed. The little demon hummed and snuggled into Rain's hair. Where she looked up, and shook her head with a faint smile on her head. The all of a sudden a shimmering noise came from behind Rain. Agaron instantly propped up his head looked at the forming grey cloud and sprung from Rain's head leaving her hair a little out of place, and he flew to the highest point of the tower and perched himself on a wooden beam.

Rain spun round to see a glittering grey cloud forming in the middle of the room, a soft breeze filled the room, as it tingled Rain's arms causing her to shiver. Patting her hair down where Agaron had once perched himself, she moved to a small table with a tall oak chair. She inspected the cloud for a second wondering which one of them it could be. Either which one it was, she sat down in the seat brushed down her dress and sat up straight and properly in the chair. Out of the cloud, that was instantly swept up from the wind from the hollow window above the table that Rain was sat at, stepped the frail old man.

"Young Rain, I bid you a good morning" Jeeves said politely, bowing to Rain.

"And good morning to you, Jeeves" Rain returned his politeness.

"My Lord, is requesting to see you"

"Oh?" Rain genuinely surprised, sat back in her chair, folding her arms "Whatever for?"

Jeeves stayed silent. Conversations with Jeeves were very hard to keep, even however hard Rain tried, she had the feeling that Jeeves was not pleased that he had to contend with her. Jeeves looked up and saw the small purple demons tail swaying behind the beam he was perched upon. Jeeves face became softer and an endearing smile was placed upon his face.

"Ah, Agaron this is where you have been hiding" the small demon's head appeared from above the beam. Agaron dived down from its perch and flew onto his master's shoulders, his body on Jeeves right shoulder and his tail hanging around his left. With his right hand Jeeves scratched the top of Agaron's head, where the little demon proceeded to hum. Rain relaxed a little and smiled, knowing that Jeeves was always very gentle and kind when he was around his familiar.

Turning his attention to Rain "Thank you for always looking after Agaron when I am unable, young Miss Rain"

Rain instantly beamed "That is quite alright Jeeves, I enjoy his company"

"Glad to hear it" Jeeves smiled at her. "Well, let us not dawdle here all day"

"Very well" Rain said picking herself up. Jeeves once again disappeared in a puff of glittering grey cloud. Rain was left in the draftee room all on her own, she thought to herself 'there really is not point in staying her now!' and shuffled over to the old wooden door, pulled on the old rusty latch, and with a squeak of the door, let herself out, leaving the room in utter silence that even the whispers of the dead would be heard, with only the sound of the slight breeze to listen to their calls.

-Chapter 1 End-


End file.
